They can't break us
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: A day out for Kurt and Blaine with their friends is threatened by hate. Can Kurt and Blaine ignore it? Klaine fluff, Wevid friendship humour and Kurt uses Sai swords.-Oneshot- smutt sequel in works.


_**A/N:**_

_**Hey Guys, wow so this is the first story I've written in quite awhile. It's my first glee story too so I'm nervous but also very excited to see what you will think. Well on with the story….**_

**-Klaine-**

"I can't believe you talked me into this" Kurt complained as he was dragged, rather reluctantly by the hand towards the fair entrance.

Blaine grinned as he walked over to the entrance where the ticket line was.

"I think I did dress up too much for this but I can't not wear this shirt" Kurt mumbled as he fiddled with said shirt.

Blaine had rung that morning to ask him if he was interested in inviting the rest of the new directions to a fair. He had invited Jeff, David and Wes also. Kurt who hadn't been to a fair since he was younger, wasn't so excited but it was the second week of their holidays before their senior year and he wanted to spend as much time with Blaine before he was back at Dalton, he hadn't been able to transfer to McKinley due to Dalton workload being more advanced and would put him too ahead of his fellow students. So the holidays were their one chance to see more of each other. Kurt wasn't about to pass up this opportunity, to not only being with his boyfriend but his friends too and also Blaine's friends…. Kind of. All in the one place, plus Blaine had used the puppy dog pleading voice and Kurt was a sucker for that. Damn him.

So here he was, lining up at an out of town Fair waiting for his and Blaine's friends. He was dressed in his newest Alexander McQueen shirt and skin-tight skinny Levis, which Blaine had admired for ages once Kurt had left the car and also in the car. They had been late due to Blaine jumping Kurt once they had arrived and starting a ten minute make out fest.

"The things I do for you" Kurt said, glancing around the entrance in distaste. He turned to Blaine who merely smiled, pulling him closer towards the front. "Where's everyone else?" Kurt asked.

"Probably inside already, we did spend time making out when we got here. I blame the pants for our lateness" Blaine said smiling and giving Kurt a sly wink.

"Sure blame my innocent pants for your hormones. I may have been talked into coming to a loud noisy and carb filled fair but it won't stop me from dressing better then any of them. I mean look how many people have gone past wearing clothes straight from a hoe down" Kurt muttered, pointing in the direction of a random man dressed like a cowboy. He was another of the many who had arrived before, dressed along those lines.

"Well you'll show them all what real fashion is while teasing me all day" Blaine whispered suggestively in Kurt's ear, trailing his eyes over his boyfriends butt once more then turning back to the direction of the pay booth.

"You're lucky I love you" Kurt joked as Blaine took out his wallet. "And I'm paying"

"I love you too and nope baby, _I'm paying_" Blaine whispered and turned to thrust his money towards the woman in the booth, who smiled handing them a map while telling them to enjoy their day.

"Thanks" Kurt said, following Blaine inside. They found Wes and David currently shooting some moving target plastic ducks in sideshow game. "Damn it Wes, can't you aim" David shouted, gesturing wildly as Wes missed once again.

"Hey" Blaine said to his friends, giving them both a one armed hug. Kurt raised his hand to halt in protest as David attempted to side hug him.

"Do I look like a gangster" Kurt mumbled, cuddling under Blaine who just sniggered.

"Hey to you too" Wes said, smirking "I saw your hot Latina friend wandering around with that blonde chick before if you're looking for them"

"We're looking for all my friends not just them, which way did they go though?" Kurt asked, glancing around.

"Down towards the clowns game" David said, grabbing a gun and attempting to aim and ending up missing also.

"Well, why don't we meet up to go on the rollercoaster in like half an hour" Blaine suggested.

"Sounds good" Wes said to them then turned to David "and you need to aim it straight rather then down" he snapped. "Like you did when you lost" David retorted. Kurt and Blaine laughed and decided to split while David and Wes fought like a married couple.

"There's Finn" Kurt noticed, pointing to his lanky step brother, not that it was hard to find his awkwardly tall step brother in a crowd. "Let's go over" he said.

"Cool" Blaine replied, cuddling Kurt close. He noticed a family glaring in their direction as he steered Kurt towards Finn who was also with Rachel, Puck and Lauren; who was trying to get a ball in a clown's mouth. Brittany and Santana weren't with them though.

Kurt looked over towards the family in question, shaking his head and shifting himself closer to Blaine as they neared their friends. "Ignore them baby" Blaine said softly as Kurt flinched as the Father muttered 'keep that disgusting behaviour away from here' as he passed them.

"What did he say" Puck snapped, noticing the father stalking off with his equally angry wife and confused kids in the direction of the other side shows. Finn looked just as angry as he followed the family with his eyes; Rachel placed a hand on his arm in worry. Lauren looked confused.

"Nothing I haven't heard before Puck, its fine guys" Kurt answered, leaning against Blaine who placed his arms around his waist.

That family could get over themselves; they wouldn't ruin a day out with his amazing boyfriend and their friends. Besides he wouldn't let the same hateful words get to him. It was the same everywhere and he would always hold hope that it would change while accepting he may not be alive when that happened. It was a sad realization but the world still had a long way to go, he just had to keep on being proud of being out and ignoring the hate. He hoped his attitude might just change some people's minds. Kurt was part of his confidence, he held himself up despite being torn down often. He loved that about him but just wished people would stop trying to tear them down and keep their hate to themselves.

Puck had turned back towards the game, deciding not to question any further to which Kurt was grateful. "I'm going to win that spongebob toy" he had mumbled while throwing his ball. It landed on a low number which ended up just scoring a pencil sharpener.

"Hard luck puck" Kurt said then giggled at his rhyme.

"Ok then Hummel, you do it if it's so easy" Puck taunted.

"Go Kurt" Blaine cheered along with Rachel and Finn and even Lauren, Puck glared at her.

"What" she said innocently.

Kurt paid his money and took aim for the nearest clown, the ball landed in the mouth and travelled down to land on number 116. The man running the game whose nametag read Andrew turned and grabbed a set of plastic looking swords and handed them to Kurt. "There you go kid, congrats a set of plastic swords for you to pretend to be a ninja without hurting anyone unsuspecting" he said in a bored tone.

"Awesome" Kurt exclaimed, Andrew rolled his eyes and lit up a smoke, taking a drag.

"As if you know how to use those" Lauren drawled towards Kurt while eyeing Andrew as he smoked in disgust.

"There are kids around" Rachel said, glaring at him also, Puck just looked interested and tempted to ask for one.

"Whatever" Andrew muttered, leaning against the supporting pole on the tent.

Kurt shrugged, Blaine smiled as Kurt ripped open the packaging and admired the swords just as Santana, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Jeff, Wes and David all arrived at the same time. "What you got there Kurtie?" Brittany asked in interest.

"Plastic Sai swords" Kurt replied, throwing the packaging away and holding the swords at his sides.

"Well that's lame, it's like having sex without an orgasm" Santana said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm Wes" Wes shouted excitedly, thrusting his hand towards Santana who just shock it quickly in a bored way.

Kurt rolled his eyes and moved his arms out to his sides then began twirling the swords incredibly quickly as if he had been doing it his whole life. His friends all raised their eyebrows in interest and Andrew dropped his mouth in surprise causing his smoke to fall out. He quickly leant down to pick it up. "You've got talent kid, could you do that with the real thing?" he asked leaning over the counter.

Kurt just nodded much to everyone's surprise. "What, as if" Puck said, no body else said anything. "I kind of got some on eBay awhile ago and have been teaching myself" Kurt answered as Andrew disappeared to his bag and arrived back with a real set of Sai swords.

"I also practice but you seem much better at it" he explained, handing the swords to Kurt who took them; while his friends all jumped back almost expecting to be attacked. Blaine was staring at Kurt, trying hard not to make it obvious that he was turned on by this new side of his boyfriend, he very much liked it and planned on revealing that in due time.

There was plenty of space around Kurt as his friends didn't want to get to close, Blaine edged a bit towards his boyfriend. He wanted a good view. Kurt copied the moves he had done before and caused a bigger reaction as he expectably swung them by his side in various speeds.

"Wow if you were straight I would be jumping you now" Santana said in shock

"I'm straight" Wes intervened.

"Dude you have a girlfriend" David said slowly.

"We're on a break" Wes answered, moving towards Santana who ignored him.

"Since when" David asked.

"Since now" Wes replied.

"Can you do what Kurt is doing?" Santana asked.

"No" Wes answered.

"Well no sale" she retorted and moved away from him.

"I tried, looks like Leah and I are back on" Wes said slowly.

"Yah" David said sarcastically. Kurt walked over to Andrew and handed his knives back. "You should charge for admission" he joked and Kurt just laughed as he walked back towards his shocked friends.

"Who's ready for the rollercoaster?" Kurt asked, everyone nodded, still in stunned silence.

Jeff pushed Artie along behind their friends as all headed in the direction of the rollercoaster all discussing how cool Kurt was and also how rude he was for not telling them of his secret talent. Mercedes has shot back a comment of how he owed her a coffee for not kicking his fashionable butt for keeping the said secret. No one else said anything along those line though but they were all impressed at the talent he had none the least. Kurt felt super happy about that.

"You're a tease babe" Blaine said as they neared the Rollercoaster

"Sorry" Kurt responded to Blaine, fluttering his eyelashes.

"You're giving me a private showing of those swords later" Blaine whispered in his boyfriend's ear as he grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the rollercoaster.

"Sure" Kurt replied, feeling elated at the thought of turning Blaine on from the Sai sword demonstration. That made him more confident in his decision for the upcoming weekend. He had to find a right time to tell Blaine now

**-Klaine-**

Blaine pulled him along to the line of people. The rest of their friends were already lining up, everyone else was excited while Brittany looked nervous.

"Ok Everyone, buddy up" The attendant whose nametag read Roger, said in monotone voice as if he had done this far too many times.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Jeff asked Artie, who just nodded. "I'll ask if they'll take your wheelchair"

"Liam will watch it" Roger said, having overheard Jeff. Artie smiled appreciatively at Liam who was standing on the Rogers's left.

"Well I know who I'm partnering up with" Kurt joked to Blaine, who laughed lightly and tugged Kurt closer by the hand. Kurt glanced behind them and noticed a little girl carrying a spongebob toy and singing the theme song.

"Man, that could have been me" Puck mumbled; from behind them, under his breath, Lauren rolled her eyes.

"So you're a secret fan of the Spongebob huh, I thought you were being random before. Well I know what to get you for your birthday now" Kurt joked, smirking at Pucks glare. "Besides that little girl looks more adorable with that toy then you would" Kurt finished and smiled, turning back to face the front.

"She does doesn't she…You love kids don't you?" Blaine mentioned affectionately.

"I want two some day" Kurt said wistfully and then blushed remembering what he was saying and how he had yet to tell Blaine this himself.

Blaine raised his eyebrows and grinned to himself, he wasn't alone in planning the future. He had thought this over many times but was yet to tell Kurt this. Now he knew he could state his thoughts on the matter and know Kurt was thinking the same things as he was. He loved Kurt more and more with each new thing he learned about him and this was just another new thing he had learnt.

"You're amazing" he whispered to Kurt who smiled with his teeth brightening his face straight away. Blaine grinned back.

"Oi lovebirds, your turn" Finn yelled from where he was sitting next to Rachel in the Rollercoaster, Santana and Britney were seated behind them then Wes and David who were yelling "hey ho let's go" rather loudly.

"Shut up you two" Roger snapped and turned to Kurt and Blaine to take their money. Blaine stepped forward to hand his cash over at the same time Kurt did.

"Blaine I'm paying" Kurt grumbled, trying to shove his money at Roger who rolled his eyes at the hold up.

"No dice" Blaine said and shoved his money at Roger who took it and pushed them towards their seat. Liam was waiting rather impatiently to seat them.

After Kurt and Blaine were seated he rolled his eyes and started talking in a monotone voice "No hands off the bars, so sorry no holding hands. Keep all objects in pockets and don't lean forward or try and stand. Got it?"

"Yes" Kurt replied and smiled at Blaine once Liam had walked over to talk to Mercedes and Quinn.

"Happy dude he is" Finn mumbled from behind Kurt.

"Tons of fun" Kurt replied and glanced at Santana and Brittany, who was nervous. "Will I fall out?" she asked in a panicked tone

"Not unless you try and get out of your seat Hun" Santana replied and patted her arm.

"So don't be us then" Wes and David said at the same time then turned to each and shouted "personal jinx"

"Geez you can't take them anywhere" Blaine muttered and Kurt just laughed and grabbed his hand to squeeze it quickly before they couldn't any more. Blaine smiled back. "Here we go" he said excitedly as the coaster started up. Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand after he had squeezed back.

"Oh no" Brittany shouted from behind them.

"Hey ho here we go" Wes and David shouted.

"Are they going to be like this the whole way?" Finn muttered.

"Shut up Finn" Kurt replied and grinned excitedly, gripping the bars in front of him in anticipation. The Roller coaster started to slow down near the top then took off at a fast pace. Screams of terror and fun mixed with Wes and David's loud yell's of 'Fuck yeah' drowned the air.

"They won't be quiet will they" Kurt shouted to Blaine who just shock his head in response then laughed giddily as the coaster slowed again.

"Make it stop speeding" Brittany shouted. "Sweetie I don't control it" was Santana's response.

"Yea don't fret babe" Wes shouted jokingly.

"Oh be quiet Prep Asian, just because I rejected you" Santana snapped.

"You want me, you can't deny that" Wes said in response.

"Who mentioned Asian?" Mike asked from somewhere up the front. "Fuck up" some random yelled in response.

Kurt and Blaine just laughed happily as the Roller coaster roared up again and sped off towards a loop that would turn them upside down. Brittany's scream was so deafening that you could barely hear Santana's voice of reassurance telling her to 'calm down'.

"Ouch" Rachel said to Finn as Brittany continued to scream loudly, her screams then died down as they stopped upside down.

"I hate this part" Kurt hissed, as his stomach only slightly turned. He vaguely heard someone say they didn't feel well but he wasn't sure because the Coaster was soon off again.

"We're near the end now" Blaine said in half disappointment.

Kurt just nodded; his hands were almost white from how hard he had gripped the bar in front of him. Blaine noticed and placed his hand gently on Kurt's as they were only moving along slowly to the end.

"And we're done" David snapped angrily from behind them with Wes shouting 'that's outrageous' in unison.

"We get it" Kurt said sarcastically in their direction then turned back to the front.

Liam went past with Artie's wheelchair, but the bars still hadn't let up yet. Kurt turned behind him and noticed Finn was pale and Rachel was glancing at his back in surprise and disgust.

"I think Brittany up chucked on me" Finn stated. The smell was instant. "What the heck did she eat" Rachel hissed.

"I need to get off" Brittany yelled, Santana was also pale too and was trying to comfort her. The bars lifted and Brittany staggered past the line of shocked and disgusted people towards the nearest bin and began upchucking again.

"I need the bathroom" Finn said, getting out and wincing at the feeling of the weird blue conjunction that oozed through his hair and down his shirt.

Kurt followed his brother, tugging Blaine after them. "Dude you got vomited on" Wes shouted as the rest of their friends headed down the stairs.

"I got that thanks" Finn responded, searching for the nearest bathroom. The smell was getting worse due to the heat. Once he spotted the nearest bathroom he started walking towards it. Rachel followed with a rather green face.

"I'll get you a shirt and meet you there ok" Kurt called after Finn who gave the thumbs up in response. Santana was rubbing Brittany's back as she leant over the bin.

"Meet you at the food stalls?' Kurt asked the others as they hung round Brittany with concerned looks on their faces. Wes, David and Jeff hung in the back looking bored.

"Ok, if she can eat" Santana answered. Her response was more upchucking from Brittany and noises of disgust from most of the others; at which Santana shot glares too.

"Just get her water" Kurt said and walked off towards the clothes stalls with Blaine following. They discovered a cheap shirt with a rather weird faded Pink Floyd band picture on the front at the closest stall.

"This will do and no Blaine I'm paying. He's my step brother" Kurt said, having snatched the shirt and walked off to the cash register before Blaine could get his money out. Blaine just smiled at that. He loved when Kurt got assertive; it was a slight turn on. Not that he would admit that yet.

"Ok let's get this to Finn before he also upchucks" Kurt said, striding purposely towards the bathroom with Blaine in tow. The rest of their friends had listened to Kurt and left for the food stands including Brittany and Santana surprisingly.

"Finn" Kurt said, walking into the bathroom and looking around. Rachel was washing Finn's hair, his other shirt on the floor. Kurt walked over and tossed the shirt in the bin then handed Rachel the new shirt. She smiled appreciatively and placed it over her bag which was placed on the vanity.

"Is it off my hair yet" Finn mumbled, his eyes closed. "Stand up and see" Rachel responded. Finn stood up and glanced over his shoulder in the mirror awkwardly.

"It's mostly gone although you have some on your shoulder, I'll get it" Rachel said, disappearing into the stall and coming back with toilet paper. She wet it then dabbed at his shoulder till it was clean.

"Ok put this on now" Rachel said grabbing the clean shirt and handing it over. "Kurt got it for you"

"Thanks bro" Finn said, smoothing down the shirt and grinning at the picture on the front.

"I'm not your bro; I'm your step brother ok. So thank you Kurt is what you say" Kurt snapped, Rachel and Blaine just smiled at the response.

"Ok Kurt" Finn said then patted his hair and winced. "Babe do you have anything to get rid of the smell?" he asked Rachel.

"This will do" she responded, handing him a dry shampoo bottle and he applied it to his hair then massaged it in. "Does it look good?" he asked them.

"Looks Great" Blaine answered, Kurt and Rachel nodded.

"Ok let's get some food, hope I don't do a Brittany" Finn grumbled and strode out of the room. Rachel, Blaine and Kurt followed while laughing lightly to themselves.

_**-Glee-Klaine-**_

"I don't know what to get" Finn said, as he walked over to the menu once they had arrived at the food stalls and seating area. There was a family sitting in the middle and a bunch of loud frat boys towards the end. The rest of their friends sat on the other side of the family, already eating. Brittany was nursing a water bottle while Santana rubbed her back and whispered in her ear.

"Well I'm not your mind, just look at the menu" Kurt muttered, grabbing his boyfriends hand and pulling him towards a semi healthy food stall. They didn't notice the family and frat boys glaring in their direction.

"Mummy, are those boy's together" the little girl at the family's table asked her mum, who looked panicked. Most of Kurt and Blaine's friends glanced over at her waiting for a response and hoping it would be positive. The mum laughed nervously. "Don't be silly, men don't date. It's wrong" she hissed and looked at her husband who just nodded.

Kurt squared up and tightened his grip on Blaine's hand who glanced at him in worry. "You ok?" he asked. Kurt just nodded and continued scanning the menu board. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and grabbed his shoulders to turn and face him. "Ignore them" he whispered at Kurt who just nodded a grateful smile ghosting on his face slightly.

Blaine remembered the last family who had shown hate towards them recently. He didn't want to deal with two hateful families in one day but just as before he wouldn't let them get to him or Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out their hate. Blaine was right; he should be able to be who he was without worrying about others. He had ignored that last family so he would do the same for this one. Sadly he had received looks all day for the outfit he had chosen to wear, granted Alexander McQueen wasn't an outfit fit for a country fair but every day was a chance for fashion and he never broke his own rules. He wouldn't start now just because others might not appreciate his passion for looking good. He let his hand trail down Blaine's arm to grip his boyfriend's hand in his own. He wasn't going to be scared to hold Blaine's hand in public; it wasn't fair that he had to hide his feelings away. He loved his boyfriend too much to be withdrawn and too afraid to just hold his hand.

Blaine squeezed back and smiled at Kurt who then turned back to the board to keep reading the choices available. Kurt quickly glanced nervously over his shoulder. Finn and Rachel had sat down with the others, most of which were looking at them to see if they ok. Kurt tried to smile back to let them now he was, unfortunately that was when a random frat boy started yelling stuff to them.

"Hey take your sick perverted shit somewhere else, there are children around"

"Yeah it's disgusting" another agreed. The mother and father with the two kids nodded in agreement while their children looked confused. "I agree with those boys, go do that somewhere else where we can't see it" The father snapped.

"We're just holding hands, it's not a crime and in no way wrong. Also you're setting a bad example for your children shooting off so much hate" Blaine snapped, facing the family in anger. Kurt tugged on his arm to get him to stop. "Blaine they're not worth it, remember what you said" he hissed, worry creasing his forehead.

"Leave our mates alone you bigots" Wes shouted from his table, David stood up also. Puck and Mike were cracking their knuckles menacingly.

"Don't speak like that around my kids" the father shouted "we're just protecting them from this sickness. These boys need help"

"What?" Kurt spluttered. Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to the corner of the stall. He pulled his chin up so his eyes were staring directly at Blaine's own. Concern was written all over his face. Kurt tried ignoring the yelling of his friends and the hate of the others but it was proving hard when he could see them from the corners of his eyes. Blaine spun Kurt around so his back was to the others and cupped his check with his hand.

"Baby, don't listen to them" he whispered, drawing his thumb along Kurt's Jaw line causing Kurt to close his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. "They're being pathetic, I'm sorry I snapped back though, I shouldn't have fuelled them"

"You didn't do anything wrong…It's just hard to ignore it when they're yelling so much hate around us and teaching their kids their backwards beliefs. I'm trying to ignore them, It's just harder then I thought" Kurt murmured, opening his eyes and staring intently at Blaine who felt his heart slightly break at the expression of disbelief on Kurt's face.

Kurt was still so adamant that people could change, forever wanting to give others a chance and taking the disappointment when they didn't so much harder. Blaine knew the hate people projected, he had lost his belief in the good of others. Although when Blaine met Kurt he had saved Blaine from being so closed off. Blaine did still hold that knowledge of other's ignorance. Kurt seemed to think he could change anyone's mind, which hurt all that much more when they didn't. It just hurt Blaine to see his boyfriend's gentle demeanour take a battering for other's ignorant choices and words.

"Do you want to go somewhere else, there's another stall down the other end" Blaine said, his ears ringing from the frat boy's shouts of fag etc. Finn was currently trying to hold puck and Mike back from bashing them in the head. Wes and David were screaming swear words and Brittany was on the verge of tears, while Santana was trying to comfort her and manage her own anger at the same time. "Our friends will come with us" Blaine finished.

"Screw those haters right…I don't care what they think" Kurt muttered, though he didn't look like he meant it. "Ok" Blaine answered and Kurt smiled at him.

"You're so great to me" Kurt whispered, overcome by emotion and wanting to not let anything hurt him and Blaine. He leant down and kissed Blaine gently. It was quick due to the sudden realisation of what he had done and the silence from the frat boys. Kurt pulled back, searching Blaine's face. "Kurt" Blaine whispered "you didn't have to prove anything to me"

"No but I want to kiss you without being afraid of what other's will think. They can't stop me from expressing myself" Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled back and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt wasn't moving though. A frat boy had shouted "fuck off fags" and something warm had hit his back. Blaine pulled back in confusion at Kurt's sudden stillness.

Kurt's eyes were wide as he turned around to see what had happened. The family was glaring at him and his friends were staring in shock. Puck was shaking with rage as the frat boys laughed loudly then threw the mystery warm substance directly at Kurt for the second time.

"Teaches you to dress like Carson cressley fucking sicko" another shouted.

They warm substance was chilli; it slid down Kurt's brand new shirt and landed on the ground with a slapping sound. Kurt was shaking in shock, as the boys had advanced over towards them with the intent of throwing more at them. Shaking his head in sadness, Kurt turned on his heel and took off towards the nearest bathroom.

Blaine quickly sprinted after Kurt, the prom fiasco memory floating through his mind. Couldn't they just leave Kurt alone? The one thing Kurt always prided himself on was his clothes and now another set of people had managed to hurt him through that too.

'_No'_ Blaine thought as he slammed the bathroom door open. '_They're not going to win; I won't let them break him or us'_

Before he slammed the bathroom door behind him, he noticed Puck and Mike give up on holding back and they raced over to punch the nearest frat boys. He would have gladly cheered Puck and Mike on but his thoughts were on getting to Kurt and making sure he was going to be ok. He noticed him pressed up against the sink with his shirt clenched in his hand. Blaine tried to keep his eyes off his boyfriend's naked chest and the abs defined by dancing and cheerleading. Now was not the time to perve.

"Baby" Blaine said, glancing up towards Kurt's face which was directed at the ground. His response was Kurt's shoulders sagging more and a sob echoing around the bathroom. "They got what they wanted" Kurt hissed chucking his shirt on the floor. "I'm crying like a fool"

"Don't say that" Blaine hissed, walking over to Kurt and clutching his boyfriend's shoulders. Kurt glanced up and blinked back tears. "Do you know what I see when I look at you" Blaine continued.

"What?" Kurt asked softly.

"A beautiful, talented and gorgeous man" Blaine responded. Kurt's eyes flickered intently for a second as he captured Blaine's gaze as if seeking proof of what he said was true. "Why?" he ended up asking.

"Why not?" Blaine asked sadly.

Kurt let out a humorous laugh. "My favourite shirt is ruined and I'm humiliated so I'm not sure if I feel gorgeous right now" he whispered.

"Kurt, I have more to say ok and please listen to me. I won't let you hurt because of those ignorant fucks" Blaine pleaded. Kurt just nodded mutely and watched Blaine waiting for him to speak. "I love you baby, I love how you take ages to get ready even though you look sexy in anything you wear." Kurt blushed at that, Blaine clutched Kurt's shoulders tighter.

"How you smile and show almost all of you teeth and it brightens up your face:" Blaine continued "your laugh, the way you always check your reflection in random surfaces. How thoughtful and generous you are and how you care so much and despite how scared you are, you will show you love me no matter what. So I won't let you stop wanting to be yourself just because a bunch of hicks think they can change you. I want you to know that I thought you were brave when I met you and in seeing you in your attire and the way you brushed off that hate at prom made me wish I could have an ounce of that bravery. I ran and I didn't stick it out but after meeting you, my heart felt like it had been saved by you. I felt that when I met you for the first time, that you would change my life and you have. For the better. You make not want to run any more if ever."

"Blaine" Kurt whispered, tears trailing down his checks but for a different reason and feeling.

"I see a future with you; I'm just going to put that out there. I love you more and more each day and I don't see myself with anyone else but you" Blaine finished. He let out a shaky breath; he had put himself on the line and let his true thoughts out. How would Kurt take it, he glanced up nervously and smiled at Kurt's grin.

"Blaine wow, really" he whispered.

Blaine just nodded, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"I do you one better, I think you're my soul mate and fates lead me to you" Kurt murmured. "I could have stopped anyone on that staircase but it was you and I'm so glad it was"

"Me too" Blaine whispered back. "And I agree about the soul mate part too"

"Well as much as I don't want to move, I kind of need a shirt now" Kurt whispered after a pause, Blaine pulled back reluctantly. Kurt reached into his pocket and handed his car keys to Blaine who took them gently and leant over, placing a small kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I Love you too, thankyou for being so good to me" Kurt answered, smiling softly

"You don't need to thank me; I'll be there in a heartbeat. No matter what. Anyway I'll be back soon" Blaine replied and was about to head out the door but Kurt had grabbed his arm to stop him. "Blaine, um I want to tell you something" he said.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, worried for a second but Kurt's confident yet still a bit nervous face squashed his fears.

"I want to take our relationship to the next level" Kurt stated. Blaine gaped at Kurt in surprise but that soon turned to anticipation.

"Are you sure" Blaine trailed off.

"I am babe, after how amazing you made me feel before, I just want to give you something that will make you see how much you mean to me and it also feels like the right time. I've been thinking this over for a little while and I'm really sure so I was thinking this weekend" Kurt whispered and stared intently at Blaine, getting worried that he might have freaked him out. Blaine grinned a little but was still a little worried, he didn't want to rush Kurt. "Ok if you're sure" Blaine said.

Kurt just nodded in response and to further prove his point, he stepped forward and pressed his lips into Blaine's, who sighed in contentment at the familiarity. They didn't have to worry about anyone else but each other here as Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms. This caused him to let out a noise of surprise, taking advantage of Kurt's mouth which had opened, Blaine slid his tongue in and gently massaged it against Kurt's own. His fingers lightly ran up Kurt's arm and the other slid down to cup his butt through his skinny jeans. Kurt moaned in approval and snaked his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine pulled away rather reluctantly, which admitted a groan out of Kurt from lack of contact.

"Sorry have to get your shirt" Blaine whispered and hugged Kurt tightly then let go. He then smiled once more before walking out the door, leaving a slightly giddy Kurt behind touching his lips.

"Where's Kurt?" Santana questioned, she was standing near the bathroom having wanted to wait till they had come out. "He's just waiting for me to get him a clean shirt" Blaine replied, he glanced over where their friends were huddled up waiting also. He noticed that the family and frat boys had taken off. "Where did they all go?" he asked.

"Puck beat up most of them and I slapped the mum so they kind of high tailed it. Mercedes, Rachel and Brit are almost hysterical with worry so I said I would come over here and check on you." Santana replied. Her face was stony but her eyes had the slight flicker of fury yet to have died down.

"Thanks for doing that, Kurt's feeling a bit better too" Blaine answered. "I'll be back soon ok" "Ok, I'll go tell the others to stop panicking now" Santana said and walked over to the group.

It didn't take long before Blaine had arrived back to see them all still standing in the same spots they were in before.

"Can you get Kurt, I want to make sure he's ok" Mercedes all but yelled at Blaine who just nodded not wanting to worry her more. He walked into the bathroom and handed the shirt to Kurt who smiled, putting it on then clasping Blaine's hand as they headed outside.

"Dolphins" Brittany yelled, as she raced over to Kurt and hugged him fiercely. "I'm ok Brittany" Kurt managed to say while he detangled himself from her grip and ended up brought into a hug by Rachel then Mercedes.

"I kicked their arses for you" Puck said with an air of badarseness. "Same" Mike added. Wes and David also nodded with an air of someone who had kicked arse also.

"Thanks guys" Kurt replied, hugging the four of them then Tina who had leapt forward. "I love all of you" he finished, smiling.

"We love you two" they all chanted "but not more then me" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, he just smiled leaning against him. "Home time?" Finn asked.

"No, I want some candyfloss then maybe another go on one of the rides" Kurt trailed off, heading in the direction of the rides. "Seriously" Mercedes called out "yes" Kurt called back as he kept walking; the others all started to follow. Blaine smiled as he walked behind his boyfriend who then slowed to let him catch up. It was amazing Kurt was not willing to leave just because of some other people's ignorance, just like at prom he was going to keep on being himself and keep on being happy despite what others thought.

Yes he loved Kurt Hummel for that and many other reasons. He grabbed Kurt's hand as they headed towards the rides. His grin widened as he remembered what Kurt had mentioned in bathroom. He squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt squeezed back, smiling at him.

_Oh yes he couldn't wait for the weekend._

**-Klaine-**

_**Well hope you enjoyed my first Glee one shot. I'm planning a sequel with Kurt and Blaine**_'_**s first time and smut galore. Hope you will read that too: D**_

_**Please let me know what you thought but bare in mind I haven't written in a while and it's my first Glee story so I'm a little nervous lol**_

_**BTW-I had to bring in the Sai swords. I watched the clip of Chris on the Jonathon Ross show and well I have a pic of him using the swords on my profile and just thought it would be awesome if Kurt was a secret Sai sword user. Hope you liked that idea. (How cool would it be if they use the Sai swords in season 3 of glee? Maybe Kurt uses them to threaten a bully that tries to hurt Blaine**_…_**wink wink)**_

_**Anyway let me know what you thought and I'll be back soon with more work.**_

_**Till then**_

_***KAT***_


End file.
